deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Rex (Legends)
CT-7567, nicknamed "Rex", was a clone trooper captain during the Clone Wars, the galaxy-wide conflict between the Galactic Republicand the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Rex was in command of Torrent Company, a unit of the famed 501st Legion in the Grand Army of the Republic. Rex served under Jedi General Anakin Skywalker, and was a freethinking, tough, and aggressive trooper. Though loyal and committed to his duty and to his fellow clones, Rex proved capable of questioning his superiors and, under extreme circumstances, outright disobeying orders if he believed them to be wrong. Rex displayed a strong working relationship and a degree of friendship with Commander Cody. Under General Skywalker, Rex would go to many different planets throughout the galaxy. Rex assisted High General Obi-Wan Kenobiand General Skywalker during the Battle of Christophsis, when he worked with Commander Cody to root out a traitor, and later led Torrent Company during Confederacy General Whorm Loathsom's multiple counterattacks. Rex also met Skywalker's new Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, after she arrived on Christophsis. Rex also participated in the Battle of Teth, where he was one of the few clone survivors before reinforcements arrived. During inspections of Republic listening posts, Rex and Cody encountered a squad of droids on the Rishi moon, and led a group of rookie clone troopers to retake the base. Rex participated in the Battle of Bothawui, and later assisted Skywalker and Tano during a mission to destroy a Confederacylistening post—and was one of the few clone troopers, along with Sergeant Denal, to survive the mission. After rescuing Jedi General Aayla Secura from defeat by the Confederacy with Skywalker and Tano, the Jedi and clones, including Rex and Commander Bly, crash-landed on the remote world Maridun, and Rex stayed with Anakin since he was injured, while the others found help. After Confederacy General Lok Durd arrived on the planet to test a new weapon, Rex and Bly helped to defeat the Confederacy and save the inhabitants of the planet. Rex would later be an asset during a short war on Orto Plutonia, and would also help halt the release of the deadly Blue Shadow Virus. Rex also helped Skywalker and Tano during the Battle of Ryloth and retrieving a stolen Jedi holocron. Battle vs. Duke Nukem (by Wassboss) Captain rex is walking through the ruins of Manhatten. He has been sent to earth to stop another alien race from destroying the planet. Unfortunatly the aliens have utterly destroyed the city with thier constant bombing. He spots a survivor kneeled down in the rubble and goes over to see what the problem is. As he gets closer it becomes obvious that the man is dead, the back of his head is completly missing. Captain rex stops and shakes his head. He is about to leave when suddenly he feels a stining in his shoulder. He looks at it and sees that he has been shot in the shoulder. He turns quickly and spots a man standing a few feet behind him, holding a large gun. "Hey i'm on your side" rex shouts at the man but he ignores him. "Thats what they all f**king say" the man says and opens fire on the stormtrooper. Rex leaps behind cover and takes out his blaster rifle and fires back. They carry on this fire-fight for a while until duke runs out of ammo. "F**k" he says and takes out an alien blaster and fires, disintergrating rex's rifle. Rex sheilds his eyes from the flamming debrie and looks at duke in shock. "Where the hell did you get that" he says, jumping to the side too avoid another blast from the blaster. "I stole it from one of you alien friends" duke says smiling. "Well your not the only one with a cool blaster" rex shouts back and takes two blaster pistols and fires at duke, who barely get behind cover in time. Duke waits for the shooting to stop before jumping up and firing a laser from the blaster, which narrolwy misses Rex's head. Rex opens fire again but Duke dissapers back behind his cover. Rex takes out a thermal detonator and throws it at duke's cover. It sails over the peice of debrie and rex hears a scream as the grenade goes off. He walks over too check that duke is dead and peers over the debrie. He finds nobody but sees a small device beeping. Realising its a bomb he jumps out of the way just as it goes off, showering him with small shards of debrie. He picks himself up and dusts himself down just to be sent flying back by a boot to the face. He lands on his feet and tries to fire his pistol but is struck in the hand by a throwing knife. He drops the pistol and grabs his injured hand. He pulls the knife out and tosses it aside. He looks up and is immediatly thrown to the ground. He blinks and stares up to see duke sitting on top of him, holding a knife. Lowing himself down and looking rex in the face he says "Any last words before i rip of your head and s**t down your neck?". Rex looks at him and says quickly and fluently "Yes actually its a bit of advice for you". Duke smiles at him and says "Ha, what is it, don't lose to a badass like me". Duke laughes and rex pulls him down closer. "Never trust a guy with a knife" he whispers into his ear and quick as a flash plunges his vibroblade into the beer loving womanisers neck. Duke clutches his neck and rolls off the stormtrooper, slowing choking on his own blood. Rex wrenches his knife out of duke's neck and cleams the blood off before putting it away. Rex is about to make his way back to the ship when suddenly a voice sounds behind him. "You think you so tough, try fighting me then" WINNER: CAPTAIN REX Expert's Opinion Rex won because of his training and superior weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Kig-Yar (by Wassboss) No battle written WINNER: CAPTAIN REX Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why Captain Rex won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Boba Fett (Legends) (by Wassboss) No battle written. WINNER: BOBA FETT Expert's Opinion By the time that Boba Fett was officially trained, Rex would have been around the 50's in human growth accelerated years. Therefor Boba would have won due to his advantage of youth. Rex would put up a fight worthy of any Mandalotian but I'm sure that after 10 years of war you'd be broken mentally and physically. Especially if your enemies were the ugliest looking things that were slobs of meat that would themselves "sentient". To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Nathan Hale (by Wassboss) “You think you so tough, try fighting me then” Hale pulls the trigger on his wraith but all he hears is the dredded clicking noise. "God dammit" he shouts angrily and takes out his marksman and fires several well placed shots at the clone trooper captain. Rex rolls to the side, dodging all of the bullets. He takes out his blaster rifle and fires back but hale easily dodges the lasers. This firefight goes on for a little while untill hale runs out of ammo. "S**t" he says and hurls his marksman at the clone trooper, who ducks away from it, giving hale enough time to draw his magnum. He fires a shot at rex which hits him in the arm, knocking him back with the explosive round. Rex is shocked by the power of the small revolver but he soon shakes off the blast. Slinging his blaster rifle over his back he takes out his blaster pistols out and rapidly fires them at the sentinal how is forced to take cover behind a half destroyed fence. Hale peeks the barrel of his gun through a hole in the fence and continues firing at his opponent but rex is not stupid and he blasts massive holes through the fence, burning through the barrel of the magnum. Hale shakes off the burning sensation in his hand he takes out a hedgehog brenade and hurls it at the ground in front of the clone trooper. Rex laughes at the grenades failure and takes a step forward but just as he does the grenade flies into the air and sharpnel rains down on rex, who instintivly holds his hands up to cover his face. He armour absorbes some of the damage but he is still badley injured by the blast. Hale takes out his combat knife and charges at the clone trooper who takes out his vibroblade and gets into a fighting stance. Hale starts the attack with several quick slashes and thrusts but rex blocks each of them with suprising ease. He then stabs hale in the side of the stomach, the vibrating blade doing hevay damage to hale's stomach. The Sentinal roars in pain and grabs the clone captain but the arms and hurls him to the ground. Rex gets back to his feet slowly, still recovering from his wounds and takes out a thermal detonator. Charging at hale agains he swings his knife at him, which hale easily ducks under. However he is met with a grenade to the face and is knocked to the ground. Rex runs off and leaves hale furiously tugging on the grenade but it is stuck firmly to his face. Its not long before the blast goes off and hale's cold, faceless body lies non-moving on the floor. Rex holds his chest and breaths heavily before collapsing on the floor. 2 hours later Rex wakes up to find the a surgen leaning over him, smiling cheeisly. "Wha where am i" he says bewildered. "Your in the medical bay Mr CC-7567" the surgen replies "You took quite a nasty blow from a grenade but you we have removed all the sharpnel and you should be fit to fight again in a few days". Rex groans as he stretches his arms out and rests his head into the pillow. "Do you mind if i just rest here for a while" rex says and the surgen pulls his face away from the clone trooper captain. "Sure have a nice rest" he says and leaves the room. Rex looks up at the celing before his eyes slowly droop shut and he drifs into the land of nod. Winner: Captain Rex Expert's Opinion Rex won due to his more advancd weaponry and training despite hale's multi-fuctional weapons. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Urdnot Wrex (by Beastman14) Rex x10 Wrex x5 Tuchanka, 2 years after the Reaper War The species of the galaxy had done it. They had defeated the Reapers once and for all. But a new threat had arrived, they called themselves the Galactic Empire, dedicated to unifying all the planets under their rule. Shepard had told them to go to hell, and the unified species had been fighting them ever since. Tuchanka was one of their targets, and the Krogan would be damned if they went down without a fight. Wrex stood over a pile of clonetrooper corpses, chuckling to his squad about how it wasn't the first time he had faced clones. Suddenly, a Krogan ran up to Wrex and said,"Clan leader, we have a message from Shepard." Wrex nodded, then went to his Comms tent. "Wrex." "Shepard." The two friends shared greetings over the hologram before Shepard said,"We're holding out here on Earth, and I just received words the Asari just forced the Imperials off- world and the Quarians are wiping out what's left of the Rannoch invasion fleet alongside the Geth. We might just win this, Wrex." Wrex nodded,"A shame. This Empire is a hell of a fight." Shepard laughed,"Figures, Wrex. It's time for me to tell you why I contacted you. EDI intercepted a message from the leader of this entire invasion to one of his most trusted clones." Wrex leaned forward, interested. "Go on." "In the message, they're sending this clone and some of his best men...to kill you." Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Tuchanka... A shuttlecraft landed as Rex and his men stepped out. "Alright brothers, here's the plan. These Krogan are holding out better than we expected, but we figured out a way to cripple them. They've got a leader, named Urdnot Wrex. We find him, we kill him, and we end this battle a lot faster. Got it?" The clones nodded and shouted,"For the Empire!" and followed Rex as he moved to the coordinates given to him by Lord Vader. Wrex and his men stood around, joking and training as they waited for another assault to begin. The battle for Tuchanka had been long and bloody, with the Empire suffering massive casualties as they ever so slowly forced the Krogan back. "So then Shepard's lackey Williams pointed her gun at me when Shepard told me to stand down! She had quite the guts to do that. Shame she bit the dust on that planet." Wrex told the story of Virmire to his troops when suddenly 10 men in white armor walked up. "What do we have here?" Wrex asked as the head trooper stepped forward and asked,"Are you Urdnot Wrex?" Wrex nodded as he slowly reached for his Claymore. "We're gonna give you the chance to stand down and go peacefully. We don't want any more deaths." Rex said, hands already on the holstered DC-17's. "Well, looks like that ain't happening." Wrex said as he head butted Rex and whipped out his Claymore, opening fire. Rex, dazed, just barely sidestepped and the Claymore round slammed into the clone behind him. "Take cover!" Both Wrex and Rex yelled as the sides traded fire. "I am Urdnot Wrex...and I'll be damned if you think you can take my planet without a fight!" Wrex yelled, firing another Claymore round at another clone, who goes flying back. He laughs as he switches weapons to his M-8. Another Krogan charges forward and tackles Rex, slamming his fists into his helmet. Rex's head snaps back with every punch, blood pouring from his nose. Suddenly, a sniper round goes through the Krogan's head, killing them instantly. Rex pulls himself up and nods to one of his clones, sitting perched on a nearby cliff with their DC-15x. Two clones move forward, searching around the rocks for the Krogans when Wrex and another Krogan pop out from behind cover and open fire, riddling both clones with rounds. x2 "Damn clones. All bark and no bite." The Krogan mumbles as he kicks the bodies just to make sure their dead. Suddenly, blaster round after blaster round slams into the Krogan's chest, staggering him as Rex closes in and finishes him off with a round between the eyes. Rex and two other clones go after Wrex, who retreats into the cover of rocks. "Don't let him escape!" Rex yells as the clones form a formation of back-to-back. Meanwhile, the other two mercs do battle with the other 3 clones. "Fire in the hole!" One clone yells as he tosses a detonator at the Krogans. The blast knocks them both back, but doesn't kill them. One Krogan laughs as he unholsters his Grenade Launcher, "My turn." and opens fire, the explosion killing one of the clones and badly injuring the other two. The two clones nod at each other as they draw their DC-15's and let loose, the rounds ripping through one Krogan, who drops dead after having three entire clips sunk into him. Out of ammo, they desperately switch to their secret weapon as the Krogan pulls his Carnifex. He opens fire, a round bursting through one clones helmet as the other lets loose with the Z-6. Panting, the clone pulls himself up and goes off to rendezvous with Rex. Wrex crouched behind cover, hands glowing blue as he prepared a surprise for this Imperial scum. "Hey clones! Have some of this!" Wrex yells as he jumps out of cover and throws his hands forward. The ensuing biotics blast throws the two clones backward and they struggle to get up as Wrex cuts loose with his with his M-8. x2 "Come on out clone! Lets settle this!" Wrex shouts as he slowly moves around in a circle, trying to spot Rex. Suddenly, Rex bursts out from behind cover and drives a vibroknife into Wrex's back. Pulling himself onto the Krogan's back, Rex drives the knife into his back again and again. Wrex drives his foot down and goes to his knees, then flips Rex over. "Good thing about Krogan biology," Wrex says as he draws his Carnifex,"It's hard to find a weak point." Right then, the second clone bursts out of cover and fires the remaining ammo in his Z-6. Wrex falls to his knees, back badly burnt, before whipping around and nailing a headshot. Rex, panting, tries to pull himself up, only for Wrex to put his foot on his chest. "You think you're so tough?" Wrex says. Raising his fist, he brings it down onto Rex's face. "I've fought my own people."*punch*."I've fought Geth." *punch*"I've fought the Reapers."*punch*"AND YOU*punch*ARE*punch*CHILDS PLAY!" Wrex pulls out his Carnifex and opens fire, killing Rex. Suddenly, Wrex's communicator went off and he answered it. "Wrex, we saw a shuttle land near your position. You alright." Wrex nodded,"I'm fine Grunt. The Empire tried to send a clone squad to kill me. They failed, but I need backup." Grunt laughed on the other end,"You won't need any. The Empire is falling back and the Turians are cutting them off in space." Wrex grinned. Hopefully Vakarian was leading it, he could use a familiar face to kick some ass with. WINNER: URDNOT WREX Expert's Opinion As well trained and well equipped as Rex was, he ultimately lacked the experience and durability that Wrex came into the confrontation with. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Agent Maine (by Beastman14) TBW Winner: Tied Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Avery Johnson (by Richard Starkey) TBW Winner: Captain Rex ''' Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Orbital Drop Shock Troopers (by Wassboss) Rex and 3 clone troopers and heading towards a UNSC base. Rex has heard that their is a military organisation here and is going to purpose an alliance so they can fight the alien menace together. However the UNSC fail to believe the speak of alliance and have sent a group of veteran ODST's, lead by captain jones, to eliminate them. The men in question are hiding amongst the trees of a nearby forest, looking out for the clone troopers. Jones spots the negotiation party and orders his men to fire on his command. He waits until the clones are just at the start of the forest before ordering his men to open fire. The clone troopers either hit the ground or jump behind a tree for cover but one of them is still riddled with bullets. (3-4) Rex and his men return the fire but the ODST troopers are already hidden amongst the trees again. Rex hears the sound of breathing coming from the tree next to him and fires a single shot from his DC-15, sending a laser through the tree. An ODST trooper falls out from behind the tree, clutching his neck in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. He falls onto all fours and rex finishes him off with a round to the face. (3-3) Rex orders his remaining two men to evacuate the forest and gather at the forests edge. The clones agree and once they get to their leader he orders them to take out all the thermal detonators on them and throw them into the trees. His men obey and a total of 12 thermal detonators are thrown into the forest. Jones and the other 2 ODST troopers try to escape the blast but only jones manages to get out alive. (3-1) Taking out a couple of frag grenades and throws them at the clone troopers who are knocked down by the blast. Taking out his pistol (his MA37 was lost in the blast) he fires four carefully placed shots at the downed clones, hitting them in both their eyes and killing them instantly. (1-1) Jones then charges at rex who puts down his blaster rifle and unholsters his DC-17 hand blaster. However he can barley get a shot off before the ODST trooper is upon him. Jones slams into the clone captain and knocks him to the floor. Taking out his knife and twirling it around his hand he jumps on the clone trooper and tries to stab him in the neck but rex grabs his wrist and pushes the knife away. He takes out his vibroblade and thrusts it into the ribcage of the ODST trooper, the vibrating blade tearing into the soft organs of the veteran soldier. Jones rolls of Rex and holds hi rib-cage in utter agony as rex gets to his feet. Rex shakes his head and slams his foot down on Jones's neck and twisting his foot around, snapping his neck. (1-0) Rex shakes his head and radios into base. Moments later the UNSC base is bombarded with missiles before collapsing in a massive heap of metal and blood. Rex shakes his head at the carnage and walks away. "It didn't have to come to this" '''Winner Captain Rex Experts Opinion Rex won due to his better training and more advanced weaponry which the ODST could not keep up with. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Star Wars Warriors Category:Alien Fighters Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Movie Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors